Jacob, Edward, Charlie & the word vampire
by Procrastinator123
Summary: What would happen if Jacob didn't tell Charlie about the motorcycle, but about vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is chapter 1, please review!!!**

Jacob's POV

I stood nervously outside Charlie's house. I had to find a way to keep Bella and Edward apart. Of course she'd hate me after this, but she was the one putting herself in danger all the time, why should I care what she'd do to me.

I knocked on the door hesitantly. I tapped my foot impatiently. The chief opened the door after thirty seconds. _Oh crap_ I thought _here we go_.

"Jacob" he said. He seemed very surprised to see me.

"What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you in private Charlie?" I asked.

"Sure," he said "come right in."I walked hesitantly in through the door.

Bella's point of view

The purr of the Volvo's engine was lulling me deeper into dream world. Edward's cold hand was resting on mine, as he drove –too fast, as usual- through the familiar town to my father's house. It was like he'd never been away. I trusted his promise that he wouldn't leave again. My epiphany was still very clear in my head.

Edward's snarl broke through my reverie, making me jump.

"What, Edward what is it?" I asked desperately, gripping his hand. He seemed to be listening to something far off into the distance.

"Jacob" he snarled. I was a teensy bit alarmed at his expression at the anger on his face. Surely Jacob couldn't be with Charlie, he was completely ignoring me.

"What's he doing?" I asked. Edward looked at me. I suddenly realized we were on Charlie's drive.

"He's telling Charlie about vampires" spat Edward angrily. "Charlie doesn't believe him. Jacob's thinking about phasing" Edward spoke very fast. I had to really concentrate to catch every word. I felt red rage coursing through me at my ex-friend. No matter how mad Jacob was with me, how could he do this to Charlie? Didn't he realize what the volturi would do if they caught up to him. And the Cullens, surely they'd be killed this time as a repeat offence.

"Let me at him" I spat.

"Too late" Edward yelled running into the house too fast for me to follow his movements. I ran after him, tripping over the step to the back door. I flung myself through the hall into the living room. Charlie was crouching next to the TV to make room for Jacob, the huge russet wolf taking up most of the space. I felt the shock stun me motionless. I stared at Charlie, who stared back. He looked like he didn't know whether to be terrified of the Jacob wolf, or really angry with me.

I had no idea where Edward was. I figured he was getting Jake out the house. Oh hell! Jake was so DEAD when I was finished with him. Jacob starting moving toward the door. I moved to get out of the way. I spotted Edward on the other side of the room, pinching the bridge of his nose. I crossed the room to him.

"Crap!" we groaned together.

**Like, not like, let me know, please!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

We both turned, as Charlie's head hit the floor with a sickening _crack_. Oh great! As if this could get any worse!

I ran to my father, but Edward beet me there of course. I grabbed the cushion off the couch and handed it to Edward. He placed it under Charlie's head. "Uh oh" I groaned. Edward held my hand. I gripped his firmly.

"I'm going to call Alice and Carlisle," Edward told me. He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Carlisle, can you and Alice come over here please" he paused while Carlisle asked Edward something "Jacob phased in front of Charlie, he is currently unconscious, yes I have checked for concussion, that's why we need Alice, thank you Carlisle" Edward put his phone back in his pocket.

"Edward the volturi" I told him "What if they find out?"

"Don't worry just yet; Alice is going to see if she can find out when they'll next check on us"

"Ok" I put my head on his shoulder. "I love you"

"Me too" He wrapped his arms around me.

Five minutes later, Carlisle and Alice came running into the living room. I sighed in relief as they sat beside us. Carlisle checked Charlie's pulse, while Alice's face became completely blank.

"Charlie will wake up in about two minutes." She informed us confidently. I had to concentrate on my breathing for a few seconds. What were we going to say? Edward rubbed my arm soothingly, sensing my distress. Charlie groaned and sat up. Oh no!!!

"You. Are. In. Deep. TROUBLE!!!" Charlie shouted, enunciating each word. I cringed into Edward. "WHY didn't you tell me? Why do I find out when Jacob turns into a… a DOG in my _living room_! Did I mention you are so grounded!!!?"

I swallowed loudly. I looked at Alice for help. She gave me a look that seemed to say 'well what am I supposed to do?' I guessed I would just have to deal with it.

"I'm sorry Dad, it's just well, this stuff _can _be dangerous. I was going to tell you but…"

"But what Bella?" he asked softly, "and if it's dangerous all the more reason to tell me!"

"Dad, you'd never have believed me" I told him quietly.

"Well, you could've got Jake in here to prove it to me." He said stubbornly. I sighed; I was never going to win this one.

"Sorry" I said again. "I know I wasn't honest with you, and I see I should have told you much sooner."

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady" he threatened "all of you" he added after a slight pause, looking around the room.

"Ok" I agreed easily, "though perhaps we ought to wait for Jacob" I added, looking sideways at Edward "I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss this!" Alice grinned at me, as did Edward, Carlisle chuckled into his hand. Charlie glared at me.

Jacob chose this moment to stroll in through the door, very noisily. I looked up to glare at him, realizing Alice and Edward were also glaring. When I turned back to Charlie, he was shuddering at an unpleasant memory.

"Start from the beginning, leave _nothing_ out!"


	3. Chapter 3

This was very bad. I did not want to put my father in danger, but, by the looks of things he already was. I glanced at Edward, uncertainty in my eyes. He nodded. Damn!!!

"Ok Dad, which beginning do you want? My story or werewolf myths?"

"How you came to be in _love _with a bloodsucking _vampire!!!_" Charlie shouted. Edward flinched slightly. I nodded, trying to act as though I hadn't noticed he was yelling at me.

"It started when…"

"Edward saved her from Tyler's van" Alice interrupted quickly, her voice so sincere I almost believed her, even though I knew it started a weeks before that.

"I knew he couldn't have reached me in time or stopped the van if he was human…"

"So she started asking questions" this time it was Edward who interrupted me. I felt a wave of annoyance.

"Are you two going to keep interrupting me?" I asked, irritated.

"Yes" they replied, grinning.

"Well, then you can tell the story, while I sit and listen" I said while I went and sat on the sofa. Charlie followed me noisily. I could tell he was angry with me for not telling him _anything_ for so long.

"Anyway, with Bella asking questions…" started Edward before Alice interrupted

"He started ignoring her for her own good"

"Because vampires are dangerous…"

"Some more than most"

"You two are getting on my nerves" said Jacob loudly, interrupting their even flow of explanation. Alice and Edward grinned at each other before continuing.

"Eventually Edward got tired of ignoring Bella…"said Alice.

"Who had been doing research down on La Push" put in Edward.

"So they began to become friends" continued Alice. "When Bella went down to Port Angeles Edward followed to make sure she didn't get hurt…"

"Which she nearly did" muttered Edward.

"WHAT!!!" yelled Charlie, jumping up "What happened?" he asked, still yelling.

"I ran into a gang of murderers while looking for a book shop" I said hesitantly.

"What?" Charlie asked. "How…"

"Edward rescued her in time, she was lucky she had a vampire stalker that day" said Alice with a smile.

"Anyway, Bella had figured everything out by then, so we had a lot to talk about on the way home" said Edward, acting as though nothing happened.

"That's when they fell in _looove" _snickered Jacob.

"Anyway, a few months later, we took her to play baseball…" Continued Alice

"Before we caught up with a sadistic vampire coven" said Edward, trying to hide his snarl, but failing miserably.

"One of them started a hunt"

"So we had to leave _immediately"_

"Bella, Jasper and me went to Phoenix"

"While the rest of us hunted the hunters"

"Unfortunately, the hunter got past me and Jasper…"

"Resulting in him trying to torture Bella to death…"

"Luckily we arrived before he could"

"And took care of him"

"But Bella was badly hurt"

"Ok I know the rest" Charlie said, cutting them off. "So this has been going on for more than a year?" he asked, glaring around the room.

"Yeah, but Dad…" I tried, but he put up his hand to stop me.

"I want to know what's dangerous about me knowing" he told us, looking around the room.

"The volturi"


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are the volturi, and _how_ are they dangerous?" asked Charlie.

"Well…err…um" Edward said, looking pointedly at Alice.

"They are…um… well they're just…err…" They both looked at Jacob.

"Well don't look at me, I don't know" He told them. Everyone looked at Carlisle.

"They are a very old, very powerful family who…well um" He looked to me for help.

"They kill or change anyone who finds out about vampires Dad." I whispered. He looked at me wide eyed. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then he closed it.

I saw Edward and Alice exchanging a glance. Edward looked slightly relieved. I hoped that meant we weren't in any immediate danger.

"W…what do you mean 'change'" asked Charlie shakily. I jumped slightly as his words drew me out of my reverie. I saw Jacob looking at me as well, hoping I didn't mean what I did.

"I mean, they'd change you into a…a…"

"A vampire" Edward finished for me.

"Can…can you leave us alone for a few minutes?" Charlie asked Carlisle. He nodded, as he and everyone but Edward and I filed out of the room. Edward glanced at Charlie.

"Call if you need me" he whispered in my ear, before following everyone else out.

"Bella" uh oh!!!! "Why did Edward leave?"

"Well…uh…he decided me having vampires around was _really_ dangerous when I turned 18, so he made a silly choice to _try_ to keep me safe." I had to stop myself before I let slip I was a danger magnet. Unfortunately, it seems I got my observation skills from my father's side.

"What do you mean _try _to keep you safe?"

"Err… Edward says I'm a danger magnet. That anything dangerous within a 10 mile radius will inadvertently find me." I smiled slightly at the memory. "Jacob agrees, but he doesn't mention it as much."

"Bella, what happened in LA?"

"Uh, well it wasn't exactly in LA, it was in Italy. Err; you know the cliff diving thing?" I took his scowl for a yes. "Well, Alice _saw _me jump, but she _didn't_ see me come out, so she told everyone she was coming back to Forks to help you, but Rosalie told Edward who went to the volturi…"

"Slow down" Charlie interrupted. "How did Alice _see_ you jump when she wasn't in Forks?" Oh dammit!!

"Well, she can kind of see the future, but it's not set in stone. Things change, thank god for that!! If everything Alice saw came true, I'd be dead."

"Hang on, she sees the _future_. Is there anything else I need to know about supernatural abilities?" He shouted.

"Well…maybe some other time. It's not necessary to this story. Well, um… when Rosalie told Edward about my cliff diving, he…uh, went to Italy to…to" I couldn't continue. I felt Charlie put an arm around me.

"Hey now, all in the past, he's hanging around outside. He's fine. Nothing awful happened. It's not like he tried to commit suicide because he thought you were dead!!!"

"Uh, Dad, that's _exactly _what he did" I informed him sternly. He looked embarrassed, then shocked. I smiled timidly. "Know the feeling" I muttered.


End file.
